The Host Club's New Maid!
by alphonselovescats
Summary: Meet Hiro Kazekawa. She's not a rich girl, but then again she's not poor either. She's average if you put it that way. Well she meets the host club members and gets sucked into their crazyness... what do you think happens?
1. Chapter 1

ouran high school host club fanfiction

*I, Hiro Kazekawa, am a new honor student at Ouran academy. I am neither rich nor poor, I am but a simple person living any ordinary economic life. My parent work out of the country so they're never home. im always alone, but it's ok, they call me all the time so it doesn't get to lonely... But anyways, what do I look like? I have long brown hair with eyes to match. I'm rather short, about 5 feet to be exact. I'm a 2nd year student, so yes I'm 16 years old. I'm a very witty and ambitious girl that loves to draw and paint. But beware, if you cross me, I will spare no mercy for I am i very highly skilled martial artist... well! I would say that is about it, I'll see you all soon, bye-bye!*

As I walk down the hallways of Ouran, I couldn't help but to feel suspicious. I felt like something strange was going to happen, but I couldn't focus on my own instincts, for now I needed a quiet place to draw. I look around and to my luck and old abandoned music room. I look down at the handle, I slowly turn the handle, I opened the door and to my surprise I find myself in front a group of boys sitting or standing as if waiting for my arrival or something.

"Welcome!" They say simultaneously. I blink a few times wondering what in the world just happened)

"Is this a joke?" I asked, raising a brow. "Oh this is no joke my dear, for this is the Ouran host club!" A boy with blonde hair bursted. I blink again, seeing little sparkles shining around him. I arch an eyebrow.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on? I'm lost." I looked at the group of boys.

"Oh my. You must be the newest transfer honor student, ms. Hiro Kazekawa." The one with dark hair said while he pushed his glasses. Blondy ignores Mr. glasses and the little one looks surprised.

"Then you're just like Haru-chan!" The little one exclaimed with n amazed face. "Tamaki, I believe she's in the same classroom as you." Mr. Glasses said, writing on his clipboard.

"Yes, seems we have ourselves a new little kitten" The Tamaki fellow placed his hand on his chin

"Kitten?" I mumble, clutching my sketchbook against my chest. "Oh! Let's welcome our new princess to the host club!" Tamaki insisted. "Host club..?" I mumble again, I sigh in frustration and turn around. I walk towards the door with my hand on my face. "I must be hallucinating." I continued and turn to walk towards the door. Just when I was about to lay a finger on the door nod, a hand had landed on my shoulder. I turn to look at the Tamaki guy looking down at me with a smile.

"Wait before you go, I would atleast like to know the name of this little kitten and how you stumbled upon our little room." He leans his face closely to mine, putting his hand under my chin. I drop my sketchbook, grabbed his hand and had him flying over my shoulder. he hit the doors and slid down. I dusted myself off, he sits up rubbing his head.

"First, don't touch me, you obnoxious weirdo..." His face pales when I said that and an sits in a corner with a dark aura flowing around him.

"And second I was just trying to find a quiet place to draw! Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave!" I explained, putting my hands on my hips. I turn to the direction where I dropped my sketchbook, it was gone! I turn to the others to see a pair of twins,a little boy, a tall boy, one with glasses, and the last one who looked like a girl. They were all looking through my sketchbook.

"You're a really good artist" The girl-ish boy complimented. "Wow Hi-chan! can you draw me and Usa-chan?!" The littlest one asked with little pink flowers popping around him. I look at the little boy and smile gently. "Sure... but you're going to have to pose for me."

"YAY! promise?" He held his pinky out. I giggle. "I promise" I assured.

"Hey, hey, can Takashi be in it too?" He asked, holding his pink bunny plush. "Takashi?" I tilted my head.

"Also known as Mori-senpai." explained. He gestures toward the tall and silent boy with the blank face. wow he's huge. "And this is Honey-senpai." He gestures to the little one. The twins rest an arm on both of my shoulders.

"I'm Hikaru." The left twin introduced. "And I'm Kaoru." The right one afterwards.

"My name is Kyouya." pushed his glasses up. The girly boy walks up to me. "Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out. I stare at Haruhi.

"You're a girl, aren't you?..." They all freeze. Haruhi paled. Tamaki, who was still in the corner, stood and laughed nervously. "Don't be ridiculous, Haruhi is-"

"Her eyes, they scream out 'I'M A GIRL!'" I interupted the blonde. They stare at me with amazement, I giggle.

"Are you guys trying to keep it a secret... I understand, I wont tell anybody..." I assured.

"Good to hear... But just to let you know we wont be letting you off so easy..." Kyouya said, still writing things down in his clipboard. I sigh. "Figures."

Tamaki puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yes of course... hmmm... starting today you are our new maid!" It was turn to turn pale, Haruhi was still trying to process what just happened to her.

"Excuse me..?" I sweatdrop, twitching my mouth. This club is full of perverts! I sigh and take back my sketchbook.

"I don't know what I got myself into... but I guess I have no choice, do I?..." I look at the other hosts for a response, but I only get shrugs. "Fine! But if I so much as one harassment, I'll-" Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at her. "Relax, These guys are nice," She looked at the other, then at me. "Most of the time..." She sweatdrops. Every starts laughing at Tamaki's whining.

I sigh. Kyouya gives me a bag with the maids outfit. Haruhi leads me to the changing room, the maids outfit was a long, dark purple dress with a white apron. My hair had to be put in twin buns, or that's what Tamaki said, but it wasn't so hard to do my hair. I come out from changing room and the others were waiting outside. Tamaki was fidgeting and blushing.

"Oh you look so adorable!" He exclaimed with a blush. "Hi-chan you look so cute!" Honey-sempai exclaimed, as well. I blush slightly from all the compliments I was getting. The twins stood on either side of me with an arm around me.

"I'm definitely going to love,"

"Having a new maid in the host club." They finished each others sentences, with a sly smile. Tamaki pushed them away roughly and clung on to my tightly. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled at the identical red-headed twins.

"Daughter?" I questioned. Tamaki pulls me away and hugs me, rubbing my head. "Now now daddy's here, no need to fret." He cooed.

"Whats going on?" I asked looking at the group. Honey-sempai giggled. "Since Tama-chan is the king of the host club, he refers to himself as daddy." He explained.

"And Kyouya here is the mother." The twins continued simultaneously. I nod.

"I see. One questioned. Tamaki pulled back. "Yes my adorable little one, ask me anything you want, anything your little soul and heart desires."

"CAN YOU GET OFF ME?!" I push myself away and stood next to Haruhi.

"I'm glad he's gotten over me. Tamaki-senpai gets a little annoying." She sighed in relief. "A little?!" I exclaimed. Haruhi giggles. "Don't worry you'll get used to it after a while." I place a hand on my forehead. "Hope so, I'm Already getting a headache."

"HI-CHAN! Where's the picture you promised me?" Honey whined like a little boy. I sigh and giggle. Okay Honey-sempai, take Mori-sempai and Usa-chan and pose for me ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted, clinging on to his bunny plush and holding onto Mori-sempai's hand.

"Hold still, okay" I smile, admiring the energy that flows through the little boy. I sit down and begin the drawing, the twins and Tamaki were looking over my shoulder and staring at the semi-exact replica of the real thing while kyouya was off writing in his little book in the background. I finish, tearing out the paper and hand it to Honey-senpai. His eyes sparkle brightly as he looks at the drawing.

"Wow Hi-chan, this is so amazing!" Honey smiled brightly.

"Really?" I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Maybe you should sell the art to the guest here at the club, it'll boost the sales even more." Kyouya suggested. "You think I should?" I looked up at the dark-haired student.

I look down to the little picture. I smile giving the picture to Honey-sempai. He screams for joy while jumping up and down, showing it to Mori-sempai. I sigh, knowing I stumbled in the weirdest situation ever. And for once, I was probably going to know how to handle it... The next day, I was serving tea and cake to the guests, I pass by Honey-sempai to drop off his cake and tea.

"Good morning, Hi-chan!" The cute boy greeted with a bright smile. "Good morning, Honey- sempai." I greeted back with the same expression.

"Oh! I almost forgot, take a look at this ladies!" He takes out the drawing from yesterday.

"Wow honey! did you draw this?" The first Girl asked, taking the drawing in her hands. "Nope! My best friend Hi-chan drew this! Isn't she amazing?" I blush a light pink at the compliment. The girls look at the drawing with amazement, then at me. Rushing towards me, they all shout out requests.

"I'll give you 100 dollars if you draw me a picture of the twins and they're brotherly love!"

"No! Draw me a picture of Mori-senpai!"

"No forget her, draw me a picture of Tamaki!"

My eyes widen a bit in frustration. "Girls, girls please! I'm sure that if your write down you're requests of a piece of paper, I'll be able to give you the drawings." I tried to called down the feud . Kyouya comes from behind me holding a clipboard with sign in sheets. "Now if would all please form a single file line. write you're name, who you want drawn, and what you want them doing."

As soon as Kyouya finished talking, the girls were already in a line. my eyes widen by how many girls want picture drawings of the club, I mean, three pages of requests! I look at the boys. HOW CAN THEY LOOK SO CALM?!

"You have about three days to finish the requests" Kyouya said writing in his clipboard. He's starting to annoy me with tha thing. "You can't be serious! Three days?! I mean, Look at this!" I yelled, holding up the three pages of requests.

"Don't worry my daughter, I can help!" Tamaki takes a piece of paper and draws what looked like a dog... Only it was drawn so horribly... I look at the drawing, at tamaki, then back that the drawing. His face had a chibi dog face filled with determination. I look at the others.

"Anyone else want to volunteer on helping me with this." Tamaki sulks in his corner. Does he do tha a lot? "I'm afraid you're going to do this by yourself." Kyouya said smirked.

"At least extend the dead line!" I begged. "A week."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hated this. I was able to finish the three pages of requests. I did take a week, But I was up all of the nights trying to finish. Yawning, I open the door to the host club and see a beautiful sight of palm trees, tropical animals, summer flowers and such. Yes sir, it was a trapical paradise, but how is this possible? It was still early spring! But I didn't care, I was too tired to even argue about any of this. I could hear Haruhi complaining about this too. "Hello my little kitten! How are you this morning?" Tamaki greeted with a lively smile and wearing some sort of tropical dressing. I look at him and grumble, I wasn't in the mood for anything. Tamaki blinked. "Anything wrong, kitten?" He asked, tilting his head.

I look over my shoulder with a glare, sending Tamaki electric signals telling him to shut up. And apparently, he got the message. He just scurried off to a corner with a dark aura around him. I roll my eyes at how over dramatic he was being.

"Good morning Hi-chan!" I flinch at Honey-sempai's loud voice. I wasn't completely awake, I greeted the little boy with a tired smile and patted his head. "Morning Honey-sempai." I yawned. "What's wrong Hi-chan?" Honey asked as he walked me to the changing room. "I'm just tired is all. Don't worry." I assured and yawned once more. Once I changed into the maids outfit, I served Honey his cake and waited for any guest to come in. "

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said to myself. I quickly searched through my bag and took out a folder with the current drawings inside.

"Here." I handed Kyouya the folder. "Thank you Ms. Kazakawa. Here Tamaki wanted you to wear this today." I arch a brow and look at the bag Kyouya gave me. I sigh, I know "m not going to like anything Tamaki picked out. I went back to the changing room.

I'm going to kill Tamaki for this. It was an orange Balinese dress, tied with a red scarf right under my breasts. It had a beautiful pattern, but the jewelry was massive. I think if I wore the head-piece, I'd drop to the floor! So I decided not to wear it and instead wrap and cloth around my had and put some beads in my hair. Once I left the changing room I started to serve the guests their tropical deserts.

"Don't you look fetching in this attire, my dear." Tamaki compliment. I roll my eyes and put down a mango juice glass down in front of a girl. She smiled and thanked me. "wait aren't you the girl that draws those lovely pictures of the host club?" she stopped me. I blush lightly. "Yes I am. Did you you get the one you requested?" I ask, holding the tray to my chest. she smiled and nodded. "Yes I did. You have a talent." She complimented again.

"Yes she does, doesn't she?" Tamaki added. I moved away before he laid a hand on my shoulder. I walked away, serving the other guests and leaving a sad Tamaki behind.

"I can't take this anymore..." Tamaki said as he ate some commoners ramen in an upset manner. "Hey boss! Stop eating that commoners ramen and help us with the party planning." Hikaru suggested. "Does it really bother you that princess Kazukazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru giggled. "Who's Princess Kazukazaki?" I questioned, placing a plate of cake in front Honey-sempai.

"A usual guest with an illness she's had for a while now." Kyouya explained as he was typing in laptop. "What illness?" Haruhi and I asked in unision.

"The 'Host Hopping disease'" Kaoru said. "In other words, the 'never-the-same-boy-twice' disease." His twin explained what it really meant. "Usually our costumers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly. But she tends to change her favorites." Kyouya explained.

I sit down next to Mori-sempai. "On a regular basis?" I asked. "That's right. 'Cause before she chose Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan!" Honey-sempai giggled, I snorted. "Ohhh, so you're mad because I stole her from you." Haruhi Interjected. "Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki snapped causing Honey-sempai to hide behind my chair. Tamaki let out a grunt and pointed dramatically at Haruhi. "I don't have the patience for this! Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!" He pointed out. Haruhi arched a brow.

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the girl, when you, yourself are a girl" Tamaki exclaimed, shaking his head. I sigh and decided to tune out the rest of Tamaki's lecture. "Shouldn't girls know what girls want?" I ask with a bored expression. "That's not the point here!" He defended, rummaging through a chest that said 'King's private property' on the side. "You see, daddy wants you go back the way you used to be!" He pulled out an old picture of Haruhi before she cut hair. "Don't through my photos without asking me first!" She demended. I knew Tamaki was a creep.

"Wow Haruhi, you look so different with long hair." I added, staring at the picture. Tamaki grieving over it. "The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Kaoru interjected. "How did this, turn in to that?" We all look at her.

She rubbed the back of her head and explained hoe some neighborhood boys got some gum in her hair before school started and how she didn't care if she looked like a dude. "A girl should never refer to herself as dude!" Tamaki complained. "MAMA!" He called out. "Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again." Tamaki wept. I roll my eyes. "Relax dude, it's not like she's going get arrested for it." I said, at least trying to calm Tamaki down. "Not you too, my little kitten!" Tamaki cried. I roll my eyes again. "Stop crying you big baby! And stop calling me kitten!" I cross my arms.

Haruhi scoffed. "Look I don't see what the big deal is. Working as a host, I can pay back more my debt. It'll never happen it the secret got out.

"Sorry to change the subject here, but do you by any chance have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru added. "You'll need it for the party." He continued. Haruhi stood stiff. "Uh no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right." Poor girl. "I'm not interested in going to events so if i could be excused." She said. Again, like I said, poor girl.

"Absolutely not! Gentlemen should know how to dance. if you want to life the life of a host, you have to us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi." Well he got up fast. "You must master the waltz in one week, you will show it for us at the party!" Tamaki order, spinning around, but suddenly pointed dramatically at her. "Or I'll tell the whole school, you're a girl and knock you back down to around boy!" He threatened the brunette.

I felt a tug on my dress. I look down to see Honey-sempai. "Can you dance the waltz, Hi-chan?" He asked, holding onto Usa-chan. "A little, I'm not very good at dancing. Besides, I'm not going to the party." I admitted.

Tamaki hooked an arm around my shoulder. "Who says you're not going?" I sigh, trying to hide a tiny pink color on my cheeks. "I'm just a maid. Anyway who am I gonna go or dance with?" I defended, crossing my arms. Tamaki leaned his closer to mine. "Why with me of course." he answered seductively.

"Oh Tamaki." I started, Playing along. "Yes, my little kitten?" M lip twitched.

"STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!" I yelled earing a laugh from everyone else.


End file.
